


the flicker of a memory

by humidpaws



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: :(, Angst (sort of), F/F, ikuzono, mukuro regrets her actions, sad mukuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humidpaws/pseuds/humidpaws
Summary: Mukuro only wanted one thing...
Relationships: Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	the flicker of a memory

_I just want her to remember. I just want her to remember. I just want.._

That phrase continued repeating in Mukuro's head, until she shook it violently. She couldn't think about Sayaka. She couldn't think about how good it felt to be Sayaka's girlfriend before the Tragedy ever happened. She couldn't think about the cold hopelessness that filled her when Sayaka introduced herself, having no memory of her past life with Mukuro and the other students of Hope's Peak. Mukuro knew that she should only strive to make Junko happy. She _couldn't possibly_ want happiness for herself or Sayaka.

The soldier continued telling herself that, as she lay on her bed, waiting for Junko to present the motive videos to the other students. Unfortunately, the thoughts about the motive videos made her brain flashback to when she helped her sister capture the rest of Sayaka's idol group. She remembered Sayaka's tearful look as the Headmaster revealed that they could not find her friends anywhere, and they were likely dead. When in reality, as Sayaka cried into her shoulder, Mukuro was keeping her friends' whereabouts from her. She knew exactly where they were, but had to tell Sayaka otherwise. 

"Ugh..." Mukuro groaned, shaking her head violently. She immediately jumped up from her bed, fighting back tears that threatened to leak from her eyes. She immediately put her Junko wig on her head, playing with the pigtails until they were straightened again. "I need to take a walk. Maybe that will keep my mind off of Sayaka." She muttered to herself, walking out of the room.

Not even four minutes into her walk, and she heard the irritating tune of Monokuma's announcement alarm. 

_"Everyone! Please gather in the A/V Room ASAP!"_

Mukuro sighed. Junko must have finished with the motive videos already. Everyone was about to see horrific videos of their loved ones being killed.

_Even Sayaka..._

...

Mukuro's video had absolutely nothing in it, as she expected. However, she wasn't paying any attention to that fact. The only thing that she could focus on was Sayaka's terrified expression. It was as if all of the light in her blue eyes had died. She just stared at the ground, hugging herself. 

In a flash, the idol took off out of the room, leaving the other students to stare after her, completely bewildered. 

"Wait! Sayaka!" Makoto Naegi called after her. 

Mukuro ignored the brown-haired boy who was yelling out for his friend. She sprinted over to the classroom. The same one that Sayaka would go in when she was upset, back when they were just normal students at Hope's Peak. Even if Sayaka had no memory of her school days here, she had to at least have the comforting feeling that the specific classroom gave her, somewhere deep in her subconscious. 

The soldier burst through the doorway, seeing Sayaka there. She had turned her back to Mukuro, and was visibly shaking. "E..Enoshima? Is that you?" She whispered, her voice cracking slightly. 

Mukuro could feel her heart breaking, as her former girlfriend referred to her as 'Enoshima.' That wasn't who she was. That wasn't the name that she wanted Sayaka to think of, when she thought of people that she loved. 

_It's me! I'm Mukuro! The one you love..._

_No..._

_The one you **loved...**_

Mukuro could feel her whole world crashing down on her, as she answered. "Yes. It's me." Trying to make her voice sound comforting while imitating Junko was surprisingly difficult. She stiffened in shock as Sayaka threw herself into her arms. 

"I..I just want to get out of here! I can't do this anymore!" The words fell out of Sayaka's mouth as she sobbed into Mukuro's shoulder. Overwhelming despair filled the soldier. 

_Sayaka..._

_I'm so sorry..._

"Why won't they let us out? What have I done to deserve this...?" Sayaka's tearful rant continued. 

_I'm so so sorry...._

"Maizono...I..." Mukuro started. "I'm sure we'll get out of here! You just have to have hope, okay?"

"Hope?" Sayaka looked at her in disbelief. Mukuro looked into her blue eyes, and thought that she saw the tiniest bit of a memory flickering in there, like a minnow in a beautiful pool of water. Or maybe, she was just looking at the reflection of her own eyes in Sayaka's. After all, she was getting instant flashbacks to the many, many times she had comforted Sayaka in this room before.

Sayaka looked as if she didn't believe that she could even find hope in this situation. Mukuro steeled herself, getting ready to do something she had been longing to do ever since the memory wipe began. She wrapped her arms around Sayaka, and held the other girl close. Just once. Just this one time. She felt tears prick at her eyes, and begin to spill down her face, as she cuddled Sayaka close.

"I..I'm sorry, Maizono!" She sobbed. "I...I can't help you! I can't...do anything..." Mukuro's voice was getting weaker, and she hoped that Sayaka couldn't see through her disguise. 

"No! No! It's fine...I promise. We'll get out of here together..." Sayaka finally smiled a bit. Though it wasn't one of contentment, more of determination. It was the look that Sayaka always gave Mukuro before, when she had one of her ridiculous plans. 

_"Of course...We'll do it together..."_

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! If you actually read this far down, thanks for reading my fic!! I was in the mood to write something kinda angsty, and I haven't written anything on here in a while...So this fic now exists!!


End file.
